thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent Chaos/Soundtrack
(NOTE: this game is still in progress, so this soundtrack may not include all songs in the final game, or may include those scrapped from the final game) Format: Title (Where it plays) (Game of origin - original title) Town/City Themes *The Keron Firework Display (Keron: City of The Phantom Riolu) (Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure - Main Theme (Full Version) ) *Shadow Haven (Nocte Vicum: City of MaverickHunterZero) (Dissidia 012 Duodecim - Canto Mortis ~ An Undocumented Battle) *Home of Revolution (Narukami City: City of the Bolt of Shadow) (Suikoden I - Beautiful Golden City ~ Gregminster) *The Smogbound City (Foxcrest: City of Kitsune Hawk) (Hyperdimension Neptunia - Lastation Map) *Food for All! (Ogacihc: City of The Water Waka) (Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen ~ Cerulean City) *City of the Tenebrae (Ángelos Civitate: City of The Speed Buster) (Resonance of Fate - Silver Canyon -Night- B) *Welcome to Firenze (Firenze: City of The Heartless Soldier) (Legend of Zelda Wind Waker - Dragon Roost Island) *Lifeless Freeze (Opmas: City of Nik) (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning - Freezer(With Choir)) *Lifeless Town (Opmas(Purified)) (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix - Sacred Moon) Dungeon Themes *Godsent Sanctuary (Teleportal Sanctuary) (Etrian Odyssey IV - City of Radiant Ruin) *Into the Halls of Darkness (Castellum Mali) (Super Mario 64 - Ultimate Koopa) *Stop the Hammer (Mijonir's Pedistal) (Shin Megami: Nocturne - Tower of Kagutsuchi) *Industrial Oppression (Foxcrest Industrial Nexus) (Etrian Odyssey IV - Library of Puppets) *Descent into Madness (Sanctum Sánguinum) (Final Fantasy VI - Dancing Mad 2) *The Thieves Guild (The Thieves Guild) (Prince of Persia Warrior Within - Tower Encounter) Battle Themes *One-Winged Overlord (MaverickHunterZero Battle) (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Vergil) *Clap of the Thunder God (Bolt of Shadow Battle) (Tales of Xillia 2 - Betting on the Last Guide) *Dark Shroud of Illusion (Kitsune Hawk Battle) (King of Fighters XIII - Diabolosis) *The Cold Count (nifinland Battle) (Ducktales Remastered - Final Boss) *Wrath of the Fallen Angel (Speed Buster Battle) (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Stains of Time) *Again, with Vengeance (Clan of Chaos Member Rematch) (Tales of the Abyss - Awkward Justice) *The Master Assassin (The Heartless Soldier Battle) (Soul Calibur V - Theme of Ezio Auditore) Character/Cutscene Themes *The Mage Who Amused the World (Theme of the Phantom Riolu) (Kid Icarus Uprising - Chapter 6 ~ Dark Pit) *Stalks of Celery (Theme of The Water Waka) (Guitar Hero III - Tom Morello Battle) *Theme of the Cult (Cult of Chaos Member Theme) (Final Fantasy VII - Shinra Company ~ Shinra's Theme) *Serious Business (Serious Cutscene Theme) (Dynasty Warriors 7 - A Talk) *Shifting Sides - Heartless Soldier (Recruiting the Heartless Soldier Cutscene) (Assassin's Creed 2 - Ezio's Family) *Shifting Sides - Kitsune Hawk (Recruiting Kitsune Hawk Cutscene) (Sengoku BASARA 3 - Caution) *Shifting Sides - Bolt of Shadow (Recruiting the Bolt of Shadow Cutscene) () *Lazy Man is Lazy (Theme of The N7 Commander) (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Category:Fan-Made Games Miscellaneous *Sands of the Rune Blade (Descende Wastelands Theme) (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Stardust Fields) *All But an Illusion~ (Illusive Woods Theme) (Shantae: Risky's Revenge - Through the Trees) *Funky Elevator Music! (Foxcrest Industrial Nexus Corporate Headquarters Elevator Theme) (Dynasty Warriors 1 - Ranking) Category:Fan-Made Games